PuriKura
by tinkerchu
Summary: KuramaXOC. Drabbles about PuriKura stickers and relationships. Noone is safe from a purikura photo booth. Updated with Special Valentine's Chapter. *ON HIATUS*
1. Dating?

**Bored, Thought about doing this short drabble of an inside look of the relationship between Kurama and Momo not long after they met at school. ****More of a realization of why Kurama didn't leave his mother for demon world at the ten years mark is included loosely. It end up turning in to a discussion on dating really.**

**Oneshot: OCXKurama.  
Side story for Awari Mugen, my other fanfic featuring same characters.  
Enjoy!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_It's been three months. _She pulled her face out from under the magazine she was reading. Eying the once fox demon Yoko Kurama sitting at a desk doing regular schoolwork was a strange sight indeed. Instead of solving puzzles he was solving trigonometry. And here she was reading a teen fashion editorial.

She never figure after all those years she spent with the thief of legends that they would have eventually ended up here. Together in all places. It was no easy task at first adjusting to human standards but they were excellent performers. Plus after fourteen years it was no game playing the roles they had in their families. Either as a sister and a daughter or a loving son...

Calling him by his new name was the hardest part adjusting for her. Of course when they were alone like this, she called him Kurama freely. There were the instants when she would slip up in school though and receive the glare from the former fox.

"So..." she began to break the silence. "Aya Hirano has a concert coming up."

He took his eyes off the essay he was writing. "Really? I never listen to her that much."

_Figures...I don't think he listens to music. I didn't even see any cds in his room. Only books..._

When she looked back he was writing his thesis out again.

_Not very talkative either these days. _She sighed heavily out of frustration. He looked back up and glanced at his former part lying on his bed reading her magazine.  
"Is something the matter?" He asked her. "You seem...agitated?"  
Piercing him with her sapphire deep eyes she sat up.

"It's just seems...dry between us these days. All we do is live out our lives through a stupid regular routine."

His pen went down as the same expression crossed him. "I know what you mean sometimes. Like being human isn't enough."

It isn't. She sufficed it though out the last years. But after being reunited back with Kurama, she can almost feel it stirring in her. The irresistible urge to go back to the good old times. The raids. The late nights. The drinking. She smiled when she thought about that one. Drinking circles were always fun with the fox. He can definitely hold his sake'. She on the other hand not so good...Of course now, she doubt either of them could hold up long in these bodies.

"Don't you wish..." she started as she rest her chin on her hand. "That we can go back to it all?"  
"Sometimes. But the break from it isn't bad."  
_Not like being here we really had much of a choice though. _She sighed again. She was sure if he had a seconds thought he would choose his demon life over this one. Unless of course it was in a dire situation like it was now.

But she knew, he did had that choice. They said after ten years in human form was enough to regain enough energy to go escape from this imprisonment. Why didn't he do it again?

The woman that was lying in a hospital bed at that same moment was the reason.  
She didn't have the reason though. Maybe it was because she knew that there was nothing waiting for her on the other side. The man she used to love she thought was dead until a few months ago.

"I know that look on your face."  
Her head snapped up oblivious to the fact that Kurama was watching her while she sat there thinking.

"You do?"

"That 'why are we still here?' look." The fox knew everything these days. He was too perceptive. "Gotten used to seeing it these days. Especially back then when you know..." He trailed off.

"Know what?" Her nose squinted sensing the hesitation. He notice the off-air between them and instantly switched over to a playful yet defensive mode.

"When you felt like we were doing something pointless and shouldn't be there."

"Really?" _Was there a time then when I thought we shouldn't be somewhere? Probably tons. On the account of Yomi more so I would think. He cause more trouble then I ever did. _

That seemed to get her off his case so he relax up a bit.

"Actually it was my way of gauging if it was really worth it," he added amusingly to himself.

_Not that it didn't deter me from going back later by myself of course. _He kept that thought to himself. There were some things better kept unsaid around Momo.

"Kurama?" She could sense that the fox had something on his mind.

A smile tickled on his mouth as he turned back to her. "How about that homework?" Her expression cockled at the mention of it. She hated the dulling assignments from the torture prison called school. But she knew if she didn't keep her grades up there was no way she would get in to Meio next year, and the thought of Kurama leaving her behind again! Eh, unbearable.

It seemed all he did was study these days.

"Hey, we should go out on a date." She tried to change the tables on him again.

"Hmm?" he blinked. The concept of human dating was foreign to him still. "A date?"

"Yeah!"

"But what about that test we have?"

"It's Friday."

"Eh, yes. Well better now then..."

"Plus, you did say human life was dull. But it seems we never really taken a stab at it. So we should embrace it! And dating looks like it can be fun. The girls at school are always talking about it."

_I wonder if you are one of those girls sometimes...judging by your enthusiasm over it. _He sighed heavily at it.

''I guess it can't hurt," he gave in as he shut his textbook shut.

"Really?" She sprung off his bed to close her arms around him.

"Yes. And since you seem well rehearse in the topic of dating, you can chose where to go."

_Heh, didn't expect him to turn that on me..._She thought. But where to go? She pondered for a moment thinking of all the places she heard her friends went with their boyfriends.

"Karaoke?"

"I don't really listen to music..."

_That's right...never even saw a music player in his room. _

"The movies?"

"I don't know anything that's playing."

_Did you purposely keep yourself in the closet? _She almost wanted to ask.

"Sorry..." he said sensing her tension. "You keep coming up with ideas and I'm turning them down."

"No, it's my fault. You're more...secluded then I thought. I would think that you would be interested in the same things most teenagers are."

"Well, we aren't regular teenagers now, are we?"

"No, we're not." _But still..._ "Wait, I got a better idea! We can walk around Shibuya. You're bound to see something that catches your fancy."

"You think?"

"Yeah, it's the most casual thing most couples do on dates." _Plus there's always an amusement park and stuff going on near there. Maybe I can convince him to get in to a picture booth with me.__ Then I would have something to show off later._

_Something tells me she has something else on her mind, _thought Kurama. "Sounds good though."

"Let's go now then!" She ran out of his room to get her shoes on.

"Um.." he stood in his room for a minute deciding if this was a good idea or not. There wasn't anything to lose, plus if it was anything worth enjoying he would be glad to spend it with her.

"Kurama!" He heard her yell from down the hall. "Are you coming?" She was as inpatient as ever.

"Yes!" He retort before she could run back and try to kidnap him first.

_Suppose I am glad to wait until I found her again, _he thought as he made his way to her.

The realization didn't strike her what she was making Kurama do and how it was making him feel yet. All she had on her mind were those cute photo booth stickers and where she was going to put them.

* * *

**C&C? **

**Btw, PuriKura is another word for sticker photos you can get from the booths in Japan. This is complete, but I was thinking if I should do a continuation of it?  
**


	2. Art of Purikura

**Yes! I did add a new chapter to this even though I considered it a one-shot at first. Maybe it was the one review that inspired me, but I ended up with a purpose with writing this!  
Since I did name it Purikura, which are photo booth stickers I will make each chapter about them! In a completely different way of course.  
But I will write chapter in accordance with the timeline of Yu Yu Hakusho. I might skip randomly ahead as well and of course it will include my OC Momo in an integrated way.  
She might be developing an obssesion over purikura it seems...like any Japanese school girl would do. **

* * *

Shibuya was nothing short to be expected of. The lights, the people, the shops. He remembered visiting it a few times before with his mother before she was admitted in the hospital but it had been years and the culture here does change fast.

The glimpses of it on the television was enough for the last few years on New Year's Eve but seeing it in person again was no comparison.

Though he allow Momo to drag him through the crowded streets he was feeling the anxiety. Being out in the open was uncanny for the former thief that hid in the shadows and here he was. Mixed in with the rest of the human society.

"If you see anything you want to see, tell me," she reminded him again for the tenth time.

"Alright," he smiled sheepishly. He held on to her hand tightly. Glancing around at the other couples in the vicinity it wasn't uncommon. But he felt like a small child holding on to his mother's hand being helped across the street.

His tension was building on Momo. And damn if he wasn't going to take charge of the date she would!

Would you even call this a date?

"Hey, matching key rings!" she pointed at them as she pulled him along. "These are girlfriend boyfriend ones."

Staring at the human sentiments for a relationship none of them really strike his fancy. It was nothing but a fad with the high schoolers. Matching girl and boy rings on cell phones and school bags to represent love.

Only to find another mate next week and toss the thing aside.

_So fickle_, he thought looking at two punk out teddy bears. Seeing the only thing within inches, no miles maybe that he can relate to was going all out on this though. Poison by humans and giddy as a school girl.

He wasn't one to talk though. He was just as poison all the same.

"How do you feel about this one?" she presented to him. Two fox characters, the female with a cute ribbon on it.

"Cute, but not great for my cover. Plus wouldn't a cat suit you better?"  
"Yeah, but if I have a cat and you have a fox it won't match! Then no one at school will know."  
_That was kinda what I was shooting for,_ he thought.

If I get them would you wear yours?" she asked clinging to the toys.

_Afraid to say no. _

"You can just carry it in your bag if you don't want to wear it on the outside," she compromise.  
"Alright then," he smiled. He seemed to be more at ease with that since he can hide it from his classmates. Not that they weren't aware of his relations with one of his classmates, its just he wasn't the type to show open affection so casually.

Momo paid the 890 yen for the matching foxes couple and gave Kurama his.

"Just wear it when you're ready, kay?" she asked.  
_Never thought I would hear those words out of her mouth. _

"Sure."

He pocketed the little plush fox wondering when he would in that regard. But maybe this was just a stage and she would eventually forget next week.

_I won't bring it up till she brings it. _

"So where to?" he asked his unofficial tour guide.

"Um, hungry?" she asked thinking the same question. Though she doubted either of them were.

"No. But if you want."  
"Nah. I think I'm going on a diet."She sighed. _I've been to Mister Donut too many times this months with my friends. _

"Why? You look fit enough to me." He retorted. _Females, something I do not understand in this society apparently. _

"No! I meant I just need to cut back..." she stop not in the mood to explain more. He sensed the tone there in 'let's drop this and not talk about' and discontinued his questioning on the subject.

"Anyways..." he tried another tactic to ease up the awkward silence, but before he can get another two cent in...

"Oi! Purikura!" she pointed at it. It was as obvious to her as that non existent flying monkey. (author: eh why did I write that?)  
"Eh, what?"

"It's a photo booth."

"I see.." he stared at it too. It seemed to be really popular at the moment with high schoolers like themselves.

"Want to get one?" She dragged him with her anyways despite his struggling against it.  
"Right now?"  
"Yes right now!"

The crowd of chattering school girls had already disperse from the booth making it available for the next customers. Pulling him alongside her she on to the seat cushion she set up the process like from memory.

"How often do you go to one of these?" he asked watching her professionalism.  
"Only when I walk home with some of my friends and we happen to see one. It doesn't take that long to do."

After she was done selecting the right mode for the print out stickers, in a couples style of course, it counted down to the picture taking. Almost like it was counting down to doomsday.

"Okay, smile!" she said doing the peace sign first. Kurama who was unfamiliar with the process copied her.  
Sure he has seen them and a few times in the old days his mother even took him to one when she was still well. The pictures were getting old and tatty and the last place he can remember where they were was in a old shoebox acting as he keepsake collection. When was the last time he pulled that out? Not in ages. It had to be gathering dust in his closet these days. There was just no more treasures to put in it these days.

Hopefully after today he would have a new addition to make.

He watched Momo make a heart with her hands and smiled. This was the first pictures he was taking with her. It was sure going in the box when he found it.

For the last picture she pecked him on the cheek. He didn't even notice till it happen since he was dazing out. Everything just seemed to be happening to fast!  
It only takes seconds to capture a moment that would last forever.  
"Okay done!"

They waited five minutes for the pictures to process and print.  
"That wasn't that bad, was it?"  
"No, it wasn't." _Actually it was fun in a way. _He didn't feel like admitting it at the moment but she would know later down the road.

She grab the pictures hot off the printer and they looked over them together.  
"Did you blush in the last one?" she asked noticing his 'off-guard' look in it. Something really unbecoming for the fox.  
"You caught me by surprise," there was no denying that he knew. _I had no idea you were going to sprung such a simple move on me. Especially since we barely done anything since getting back together. _

"I see..." she gave him his copy of the pictures as she gloat over hers. _Can't wait to show these off tomorrow. They are going all over my journal.  
_Seeing the mischievous look on her face he knew he wasn't going to be loving whatever she had planned.

"You aren't going..."  
"Going to what?" she said noticing the pause he took there.  
"Nevermind. It's late, better go home."  
"Oh yeah, see you in the morning?"  
He nodded before walking off.

The following Monday morning wasn't short to be anything that he expected. Besides the casual chatter they had on the walk to school they didn't mention once about Friday's adventure in Tokyo.

Though Momo had an urgency of making it early to homeroom.

He saw the fox plush hanging from her bag already. This morning he found himself quite reluctant to put it on just yet. It was sitting on his nightstand at the moment.  
_If she asks, I'll just say I forgot for the time being. Better hide it though when I get home before she sees it. _The purikura stickers for the meanwhile were sitting on the nightstand as well. Meaning he was too lazy to find the box over the weekend. Visiting Mother in the hospital took priority.

At the shoe lockers he saw he pull out a journal out of her bag. It was decorated with her name and a few other stickers. She noticed his wondering glaze right away and hid it from his view.  
"Ready for class?" she asked to distract him.  
"Yes, what was that journal for?"  
"Oh nothing." She smiled, then decided best to just tell him now, "My photo sticker collections."  
"Why did you bring it with you to school?" She was walking off already right after she said that. "Hey!"

Chasing after her would have been no task at all only if the science club didn't decide to corner him again that morning. After escaping the attack of the nerds he found Momo in the classroom interrogated in her own social group of friends. They were all partaking in some kind of ritual.

Looking closer he noticed they all had journals like hers and were sharing?!  
_But that would mean she would be showing them...oh lord.  
_  
He got to his seat without taking a seconds glance at them to divert their attention. Best to ignore them. Plus some of them were in the Shuichi fan club...seeing a picture of them almost kissing would cause a lot of unwanted stares at him.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked when she saw her boyfriend almost turning pale in his seat.  
"Eh, nothing..." he said.

She knew right away why though.  
"I didn't show them," she whispered in his ear reassuring him. "See?" She showed him the journal and its whole contents. Luck behold there were not there. "I knew how the fanbases would react plus I knew on my behalf if they somehow my friends got a hold of them and shared them with the guys. They would think I would go in to a photo booth with any dude."

"Then what was the point of bringing that to school then?"

"Oh, they like to trade stickers sometimes. Like older ones when they were still in elementary school and stuff. Kinda fun to see how much people can change."  
"I see," he looked over the collection she had and recognize some familiar faces. Especially one. "Is that Maya?"

"Huh?" He didn't realize he said that outloud. She looked at the picture he was pointing at. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she went to a different junior high though. I used to go to elementary with her."  
"Really? I got that one from Sameji over there. She looked so cute back then!"

The teacher walked in making everyone to take their seats. Momo quickly snatched her journal back before it could get taken away.  
As she retreated in to her seat right behind him the purikura stickers were on his mind then.  
Though no matter what, he would not allow the ones from yestraday make it on the school black market.

* * *

**Footnotes:  
Japanese cell/bag rings: Very popular in Japan. especially matching ones!! Alot of couples and even very good friends like to get matching ones!! I think the cutest ones are the couples one will it'll be like a teddy and one is a guy and the other girl, and sometimes they are deck out in some kind of Japanese fashion.**

**Mister Donut: is an actual donut franchise, used to be American but moved overseas and is now really popular over there. But their snacks can sometimes pop a wallop in calories! They still exist some places in the US but most of them got bought out by Dunkin Donuts.  
**

**Don't ask me about the non existent flying monkies, they are just as random as the bats in Fear and Loathing.  
****  
C&C - Will be continued. Maybe one with an unhappy Hiei instead. I'm sure he would love to get pushed in to a PuriKura machine.  
**

**Purikura: As I said popular with high school girls. They love to paster them anywhere and sometimes they trade pictures with their friends too.**


	3. In loo of conversation

**This skips ahead to a oneshot with Hiei with Kurama appearing slightly. It's short though. And more purikura~**

* * *

Spending the day with Momo was not what he planned.

Well maybe...But not here!

The fire demon was growing paranoid. Never had he ever been in such a crowded place, nor in the Makai or here amongst the living. He should have knocked her out and hid the body when he had the chance. But that was surely going to wilded up the fox.

He grunted at the thought of the former bandits residing as humans, among humans.  
And the thought that they were enjoying it! Almost made him sick to his stomach. But he found himself trapped here all the time between the human and demon world. Ever since he first crossed over here on the rumor of his sister and his mother's tear gem had made way themselves here, he never would have figured that he would run in to one of the most notorious bandits that ever lived.

Or his partner...however particular she was.

He found himself quite puzzled by their behavior. The common practice of going to a human learning place called 'school.' It was still quite foreign to him.  
It was a habit these days for him to wait for them to come walk home from the building together and spend those late afternoons with them in the fox's human home. He would daze off in to space lying on the bed looking out the window as he had to suffer hearing them do trivial things he didn't understand.

Calculus and chemistry, and studying for tests that will never get you anywhere in his world. It wasn't going to save you from a sword cutting you down or some lowlife demon.

Though he start to realize their human lives were not entirely surrounded by what they called 'school.' After they were done with their textbook work they would find time for other things. But something as touching as visiting his human mother in the hospital did not strike the soft nerve in his heart. It was something that the fox did on his own, with Momo accompanying occasionally.

It just happen that today was one of those.

Hiei found himself following the unlikely cat demon into the crazy Tokyo underworld. Somehow he almost felt like he would rather had gone with Kurama to the human hospital. Some place with a touch of death started to feel more appealing then this place.

Plus the paranoia was kicking in. It seemed like he was attracting more stares then he should.

"Tell me why we are here again?" he asked glaring at a couple of school girls nearby. Their giggling seem to ceased with one look from the fire demon.  
"You really are such a bore, you know," said Momo walking beside him. "Can't you just enjoy something once in awhile."  
"Hmph, in order for me to do that you would be asking me to cut down every insufficient human here, and trust me, I think it might prove beneficial to the race."

"Whatever," she sat down on the edge of a fountain side and started to text away on the small contraption. It was even decorated with a dangling object, this one in the form of a fox character. Somehow he remember Kurama having one in his room that matched it.  
Hiei watched her with no fascination what-so-ever though. To him, she resembled ever other human girl in the vicinity.  
"And you should stop being such a slave to their lifestyle," he added.

She gave him a hard look before ignoring him and resume texting. When she was done for the moment she gave her complete utter attention back on to Hiei.  
"It's not very that bad, it's like an extended vacation," she said stretching. "And I get to spend it with Kurama."  
"He seems too busy though to spend it with you," he mocked. It was a weak attempt, but it didn't faze her.  
"Well that's his choice. If he feels obligated by it, then by all means, I can't stop him."

"Then if he doesn't listen to you, who does he listen to?"  
"He follows his own path."  
_Just like me, _he thought. _Though that can equally be problematic._  
"Though I can't say the same for you."

"Huh, how so?"  
"You somehow seem to be the one that follows him."  
"That's not true! There's things he has done because I made him."  
"Ha! Name one."

"Eh..." her mind drew a blank. There was numerous times she had dragged Kurama to places that he was quite unsure of. But then again it was here in the human world. And to win this argument, bringing up accomplishments here will not help her.

Inability to give her response in a timely matter was enough proof to tell him there was none. "Knew it." He got up and started to walk off on his own. Though remembering he was in the crowded streets of the living and escape was nearly impossible at the point. Well, in an inconspicuous manner that is. Alerting any authority of his presence here was not on his 'to do' list today and should be avoided at all cost.

Much to his relief though, the girl did follow him. That was the only thing she seemed useful, for today that is.  
"You shouldn't be so obstinate. I'm sure if you mention it to him, he will remember better."  
"Whatever you say." He allowed her to lead the way out, thinking that they were leaving of course.  
"I mean..." but she continued on with the chatter. "You didn't want to come here today with me, didn't you?"

That strike a hard nerve. "What?" he replied harshly.  
"Well, you have this look about your face like you want to kill something, am I right?"  
"If you want to think that way..." he turned his head away. Somehow she took that as a sign of shyness.  
"So I am right, I made you do something you didn't want to do!"

_Too late..._

"Stop being such a contribute to the human race."

The idiocy he found in her was mind blowing already.

Even so, she had a sudden urge to do something silly once more.

"Hey, want something to remember this day?" she asked eying a certain machine nearby.

"Hmph." Closing his eyes he tried to turn away, but he has no choice here. He would have to go along with this until he can make his escape.

It was like being in shark infested waters and here was the great white pulling him along.

It was when he felt himself being pushed into a tight confined box did he really open his eyes.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked reevaluating his surroundings.  
"You'll know soon enough."

From outside the booth, the flashes went off. People from outside waiting for their turn for their picture stickers thought they heard some kind of fumbling inside as if someone was struggling inside to get out.

****

The next day in homeroom Momo plopped down in to her regular seat in front of Kurama. He had a book open and was reading it quite throughly.  
"I miss you this morning somehow. Quite lonely walking to school by myself," he remarked.

"Sorry, I woke up late," she said smiling half-heartily. She pulled out the a-cursive notebook to glance at something. It brought a shiver down the Yoko's spine when he saw. He still wasn't sure what happen to the photo stickers they had taken awhile back. Since then he had only allowed himself a couple times to be trapped in there again, but in less embarrassing situations.

Just to make sure he tried to glance over her shoulder but she closed it sharply.

"So, did you take more pictures yesterday with your friends?" he asked trying not to let his true intentions known.

"I did." She sighed. _Almost got my ass kicked for it. _

"Can I see?" She handed him the notebook without saying anything. Making sure no one was around to witness he looked at them himself. "Is that..? You have to be kidding me!"

There it was though. She had somehow got Hiei to go along with, the last person he would ever see in one of those contractions.

Yet it was almost comical.

It seemed like Hiei was trying to make an escape. But it was to no avail since she held him down.  
Though with his own experiences he knew that if Hiei really wanted to he could have easily overpower Momo. But why didn't he?

"How did you..?!" it was almost enough not to hold back a laugh. "I mean...really? Hiei?"

"Yeah..." she strained out. "The people outside thought we were crazy."  
"I'm surprised he let you keep them."

"That's why I haven't shown them to him." She politely took her journal back before the start of class. "And he never will," she added.

_I'm hoping he won't either, _he thought. _For both out sakes really. _

_

* * *

_**  
Whatcha want to see next?  
I was thinking of some Yusuke and Kuwabara madness and karaoke business.  
I want to do one with Yuu Kaito as well. **


	4. Unusual Outings

**Man, for some reason this is really popular. I've been seeing a flood of hits in each chapter. I would appreciate reviews. Maybe questions or concerns as well. I know looking back at some of my chapters there are some typing errors. But overall I think I get my point across somehow and it is not too major.**

So this one is planted after Maze Castle btw and before Rescue Yukina mission~  
Sorry, I should have had this out sooner, but I was tied up for a while.  
It also turned out to be longer then I expected~~

* * *

_Damn, the bell needs to hurry up! _She sat impatiently in her chair. Five minutes till the torture ended. And the teacher was handing out last minute homework again! When will the madness cease?

Kurama turned around in the desk in front of her to pass on the handouts. He sensed the urgency in her expression.  
"What?" she said quietly under her breath as she gave the lesson to the student behind her. The teacher was still lecturing about the homework.  
"Um....nothing."  
_She's in a hurry to get out of here, _he thought turning back around. _I wonder what she's up to this time. _

The last bell then rang. Even though the teacher was still talking the students were piling out.  
Momo especially. Only the goody-two shoes were staying by to listen to the teacher, including Kurama and some black curly hair kid with glasses.  
"Kur -Shuu~ichi!" she said at the last remembering not to use his real name. The infliction was enough to get Kurama to glare at her but also caught the attention of curly-head kid.  
He looked away suddenly when they notice him.

_That was close, _thought Kurama.  
"What is it?" he asked her. Then he silently mouthed to her behind his hand. "..._You need to be more careful._"  
"Eh...oops."  
The teacher had given up finishing his instructions sighing heavily as he exit the classroom.

"There, class's over," she stated. "Now let's go!"  
"I don't get it," he said putting his textbooks in to his bag along with the handout. "Did I forget something today?"  
Momo blinked at him. "I thought you knew."  
"Knew what?" he ushered her out of the classroom out to the hallway. There was still one of their classmates in the the room and he didn't want the risk of them getting overheard. Especially if it was information from Spirit World Intelligence about another case.

He wouldn't be surprise if Koenma asked them for help again with the Spirit Detective.  
But the expression and tone of his partner here was not in the least bit serious.  
"We planned on meeting Yusuke and Kuwabara at Hachikō today."  
Kurama blinked back at her in a clueless manner that was unfitting to him.

In fact, he didn't remember forgetting it. It just slipped his mind that day, and the extra duty of homework did not help.  
"Of course...I didn't forget," he strained out.  
"Liar..." she huffed at him.  
"But don't you think we should get the assignment done first?" he reminded her at they headed for the shoe lockers.

"Um, no. We're meeting them in ten minutes."  
Resistance is futile...He resigned to the fact that there was no escaping this. And they did promise to meet their fellow teammates in Shibuya. It was valuable bonding time and in truth the two demons did grow quite fond of their human companions.

"Alright," he said as they walked side by side outside the main gate. "Lead the way then."  
_I have the feeling this is going to be a long night.  
_Visions of him staying up past midnight today getting the homework done passed in his mind. Yet she had a carefree demeanor about her. Apparently that didn't take priority. Which something else just crossed his mind.  
_She's not going to get the homework done either. The strong likelihood of her copying my answers in the morning is very probable._

Not that it happen too often, but there had been the occasions.

The statue of Hachikō was crowded by its usual high-schoolers at this time of the day. Friends and couples were all adjourned here.  
Though the two of them stood out with their uniforms. Not alot of Meio Academy students flooded the streets. It was mostly on how prestigious its reputation was and how dedicated the students were suppose to be. Everyone figured they were too busy studying to be seen out in public.

Yet people like Yusuke stood out like a sore thumb in his green tacky uniform.

"Hey guys, what's going?" he said with his hands in his pockets.  
"Nothing much," answered Kurama. "Where's Kuwabara?"  
"I'm not quite sure." said Yusuke.  
"But don't you two go to the same school?" broke in Momo. "In fact don't you share class with one another?"

"Not my fault he's a slow walker..."  
"Somehow that doesn't seem the case here." _With Yusuke, every story sounds fishy, _thought Kurama.

Luckily they only waited for five more minutes. They watched as Kuwabara came up to them almost out of breath.  
"Urg..sorry guys," he said just about to double over. "Class let out late today...and I don't know where-"  
"Oh, well that's a shame," said Yusuke interrupting him. That's when Kuwabara looked up and saw his class buddy already standing there. "Too bad I missed it."  
"Urameshi! You jerk! What's this about ditching the later half of the day?"

"Well you know..." he said dully. "Shit happens..."  
Kuwabara glared at him. "Geez, you're such a punk. I bet you were at the Pachinko parlor again."

"So, where do we want to go?" asked Momo trying to break up the tension. Something about them starting a fight, even a playful one was not what was planned.  
"There's not a bad cafe around here if we just want to sit down and talk," said Kuwabara.  
"That sounds good," said Kurama. _Safe actually, _he thought looking at Momo. "Is that alright with you?"  
"Sure," she said smiling.

They walked together, with Kuwabara leading to the cafe'. Sitting quietly at one of the tables the waitress took all their orders.  
"So, how's your mom doing?" asked Yusuke trying to strike a conversation and since he didn't know much about the two besides the incident with his mom he decided to start there.  
"She's doing fine. They released her out of the hospital a week after her recovery."  
"Well that's great. Now you would have more time to spend with your girlfriend," he said noting to Momo as he grinned.

"Yes, of course," Kurama said nervously at the reference.  
"On the subject of girlfriends, where's yours?" Momo asked him holding on to Kurama's arm.  
"Keiko....well you see...we're aren't really dating."  
"But she was so worried about you after the last mission."

"Urameshi's too much of a priss to ask Keiko out," said Kuwabara. Just then the waitress came back with their drinks.  
"Hey, shut up. At least I know we have a chance. What part of 'I'm not interested' from Botan don't you get?"  
"Hey, she just hasn't seen my manly qualities yet."

_Poor Botan, _thought Momo. "Don't worry Kuwabara, the perfect girl will come along soon enough."  
"You think so?" he said sipping on his straw.  
"When you least expect it," added Kurama. _That's how I met the disaster next to me in fact. _  
"So yeah then, I never really heard the story behind you two," added Kuwabara. "We all pretty much rushed in to that castle without knowing each other."

"What's there to know Kuwabara?" interrupted Yusuke. "I told you already that they were demons..."  
"I know that Urameshi! I mean...how did you guys meet again?"  
"Well you see, we broke in to Spirit World and stole some artifacts," explained Kurama.  
"Then this Spirit Detective came after us," added Momo pointing at Yusuke.  
"So you guys were like the bad people."

"Eh...yes." Kuwabara's expression flatten.  
"Lighten up Kuwabara, they weren't doing it selfishly. Kurama was just trying to help his mom."  
"Unlike Hiei..." said Momo. "He's the one that dragged us in to the whole thing in the first place."

"Yeah..." said Kuwabara. "Where is the shrimp? I thought we would invite him along too..."  
"Hiei doesn't like...places like this," said Momo.  
"It's really not his style to be wandering the streets in the human world," added Kurama.

_I beg to differ, all you really have to do is give him a little push, _though Momo sipping on her iced coffee.  
"Well that's too bad," said Yusuke. "I swear the little bugger was following me the other day. Do you think he's still trying to..?"  
"Probably, but he is not the type to attack some one with their guard let up," said Kurama. "Most likely he was just seeing how much you have grown since your last fight."  
"I wouldn't worry about it Urameshi, he's just a punk," said Kuwabara.  
"Hey! That's easy to say when you're not the one being stalked by an assassin. Each time I catch him he vanishes too."

"As we said, don't worry about it," said Momo.  
Even by the constant reassuring from his friends, Yusuke still felt uneasy.

After their light conversation over coffee they wandered the streets again but further downtown.  
"Man, there's nothing to do at this time of day," said Yusuke eyeballing the arcade. Apparently someone was on his favorite game and there were no free spots.  
"I know what you mean," said Kuwabara. "I see why you ditch school all the time. Though with your reputation you can just walk in there and every one of those punks would give up their games."  
"Yeah...I've been too nice these days."

"Were you really that much of a asshole before you got hit by car?" asked Momo.  
"I still say he's still one after," replied Kuwabara.  
"Should I remind you guys who just saved this town from a major demon infestation?" he said.  
"Point taken," interrupted Kurama trying to put an end to the small argument. "But maybe instead of standing in the middle of the walkway we should find something else to do."

_Plus instead of dragging this on any longer, we can be done with this, _he thought. _I almost forgot about that assignment._

Nonetheless it worked and they continued to enjoy the rest of the afternoon just random window shopping.  
"Hey look guys!" Kuwabara then pointed out near the end of their journey. "A sticker booth!"  
"Regret to inform you Kuwabara, but we are not highschool girls," said Yusuke.  
"But it would be an awesome souvenir to remember today. Plus she's a highschool girl!" He pointed at Momo.

_Something tells me I am not going to like this, _thought Kurama.

"Um yeah?" she said innocently at the accusation.  
"So what do you think, shouldn't we all get our pictures taken?" Kuwabara asked her to gain his ally.  
"Well we could...but would the four of us all fit in there?" she said looking at the booth. At the max it could fit four. Four tiny Japanese girls yes, but add a six foot giant in the equation...well, not a risk anyone was willing to take.

"I'll sit out," Kurama quickly volunteer to save himself from the situation. He looked at Momo skeptically till she looked away. Apparently this wasn't a stressing matter with her.  
"But that's no fun if we're all not in the picture!" protested Kuwabara.

"Can I sit out too?" Yusuke raised his hand. "I've had enough of the cutsey stuff here."  
"You two, Urameshi!?" said Kuwabara.  
"You can do one with Momo here, girls seem to love those stickers, right?" He looked at Momo and she nodded.

"But she's Kurama's girlfriend. I don't think taking a picture as a couple with someone else's girl is right."  
"Then Momo and me can take one together and leave you out."  
"What? You're the worst, I can't believe you!" He crossed his arms and started to lecture him. "Taking pictures with other people's girlfriends. How would you like it if me and Keiko..." He looked around and noticed the two of them had vanished. Kurama pointed at the machine to direct his attention.

They were fiddling with it discussing something. Kuwabara jumped over there in lightning speed to intercept.  
"Hey I was still talking over here!" His head bobbled over them to see the screen. "Are you guys really going through with this?"  
"Relax," said Yusuke. "You can be in the picture too."

"Kurama-kun," Momo turned around. "Are you sure you don't want to be in them too?"  
"Positive," he replied sheepishly. "I'll just be an observer." _At least you ask if it was alright this time._

"Oh come on, it won't feel the same without you," pegged Yusuke. "We can't have one person missing from the photo!"  
Before Kurama can protest once again he found himself being directed in the photo booth like cattle!

"Um, wait..." he said tensely before he was dragged in there by the Spirit Detective. Instead of helping the defenseless Kurama, Momo and Kuwabara joined them in the booth.

The former fox did not like the feeling of being crammed in a small booth with three other beings. No matter how close the relations were.

A small voice in his head told him to blow the contraption up. This was more then what Hiei had to suffer a few months before, and he was sure in this same situation the Purikura would not have survive if Hiei was here.

_****_

It was the first Kurama had to suppress a yawn in a long time. He had never have to stay up that late to do homework. Other reasons, yes. Those occasional late night visits to the hospital months ago, but he would usually take a break from school on the circumstance.

Something surprised him that morning, he had not seen Momo once on the way to school. Meaning she was late and slept in or was at school already. He guessed it was the former. If she actually did the homework last night he would find out sooner or later.

"Hey!" It seems she had ambushed him in the classroom.  
"You're already here?" he stumbled out.  
"Why do you sound so shock?"  
"Sorry, it's a first," he said settling down in his seat.

The remark took her off guard. She has made it to school before him before so why was he acting this way?

_I sure she was going to be late today after yesterday's excitement. She pulled one over me. Now let's see if she actually got the..._

"Hey" she whispered. "Did you do the homework last night?"  
_Knew it..._ "Yes, what do you need help on it with?" he peg first wondering if she even tried.  
"Well...I didn't even do it," she admitted.

He sighed. It seems he would have to relinquished his paper to her. Pulling it out of her bag he forked it over.

"Thank you so much! I'll make it up to you this weekend," she promised.  
"Hurry before the teacher arrives," he warned. It was a simple English assignment. It shouldn't take that long to copy.

Just to see who else finished it he looked around at this classmates. They were all still chitchatting carelessly. His neighbor who prefer solitary was reviewing the assignment. A very diligent fellow.

The class then ring with their defeated teacher walking in.  
"Sensei!" one of the girls stood up right away. "That homework you gave out yesterday was the wrong lesson we were studying!"  
With that remark, he re-evaluated the lesson plan. Kurama stole his paper back from under Momo's nose to look at it.

"You're right. I'm suppose to hand that out next week." He then apologized: "My bad, just disregard it for now. I doubt any of you did if you didn't understand."

_So I stood up for an extra hour to do a lesson that we weren't even studying right now? Maybe if I wasn't so distracted I would have noticed. But apparently he didn't either..._He glanced up at the boy. He was calm in the matter and didn't seem to be bothered at all. Maybe because he was being more studious and didn't lose sleep over it.

"But you did," broke in Momo. "You mean you didn't notice that it wasn't the right lesson?"  
"Um well...you see."  
"You read ahead in the textbook again didn't you?"  
"Yes, that's right," he said to cover himself up. He wasn't going to let her know it was because of the sticker picture madness that cause him to look that mistake over.

Before the teacher can reorganize him and find the correct lesson plan...

"Hey, do you want your print of the pictures from yesterday?" asked Momo. "I got an extra one still."

Anything to remember that experience yesterday...she handed it over to him indiscriminately. He quickly hide it in his pencil box to look at it later. Hopefully no one was paying attention and caught a glimpse of it.

"Kaitou, can you read the first stanza on page 47," began the teacher.

_

* * *

_

**Next: Not sure yet....a surprise???**

**Side notes:  
Hachikō: A very popular statue in Shinjuku. It is of a Shiba Inu named Hachikō. It was said that he waited by the train station every day for his master to return for work. After his master died one day, he continued to go to the train station everyday at the same time looking for his master to return.  
Panchinko: Popular gaming parlors. It's a game with little silver bars, not very familiar with how to play but the object is to get the machine to release the silver balls by turning the knob at certain times. The more balls the merrier! You can exchange them for prizes at the counter. The real money maker though is the gold bars you get, you can exchange them for real cash at certain places that are purposely placed near the parlors. **


	5. Souls?

****

Sorry, haven't updated in awhile. Too busy re-writing Awari Mugen, through barely done it seems with that. Don't know how much more I can write for these short stories. I can start taking requests if there's a scenario you want to see.

This one is a short one, and might not include any of the male cast. Well maybe...I don't know yet.  
But I noticed since I started I haven't given a cameo to any of the original female cast so I thought sometime during the Dark Tournament would be the best time to do it since they all make scenes together there.

The perfect setting for this one would during one of those off days in the tournament when it is seen raining outside. Presumably the day before the semi-finals. This short is not included in my original fanfic but can be seen as an extra.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip..._  
Watching the drizzle from the tenth floor was getting less entertaining by the minute. This was barely how she figured a vacation away from home would be like. Can she even call this a vacation?  
For the last few days it had been hectic. Being stuck on an island was hell enough. There was nothing on this lump of land besides the arena and this hotel. And both of them strike very unappealing. One mostly being full of worthless ingrates and the other snooty snobs.  
And to top it off, they were like the special here on Friday night. Everyone wanted to take a bite out of them. There was no point in leaving the sanctuary of the hotel room.

"Man, I wish there was something better to do then sit around and wait," Shizuru complained as she lit another cigarette. It must have been her 3rd one by now, she decided it was best to stop counting there. She lounged on the couch as she blew smoke around.  
"Wasn't there a pack of cards somewhere?" said Keikoas she started to look around for them underneath the seat cushions.  
"Cards?" said Yukina who was previously flipping through a magazine Momo gave her.  
"Yeah, like playing cards."  
"I see," she said sill sounding a bit confused. Apparently playing cards were not very popular in demon world.

"Can this get any duller?" said an exasperated Momo by the window sill. "It's driving me nuts."  
"I hear you girl," said a much calmer Shizuru. "We better find something to do before I snap too."  
And pray Shizuru doesn't snap.

"Where did Botan ever wander off to?" asked Keiko.  
"Good question, I haven't seen her in awhile," said Momo. _I don't think she mentioned anything about visiting Koenma.  
_"Momo," said Yukina. "I have another question..." She got up from the nook in the corner to join Yukina on the couch. Within the last hour she has been asking about certain things she wasn't understanding in the magazine. Pretty much basic stuff, like why were they dressed just like that and what's this, and what's that....It was all these exciting things humans do that puzzled Yukina and at the same time stroke her curiosity.  
"Yes?"  
"What are these?" she flashed a very decorated page.  
"Oh," she said quite familiar with what she was showing her. It was an all time regular event in her daily life it seemed. "Those are photo booth stickers."  
"Pho-to?" Yukina said slowly. The word shocked her quite innocently.

"You mean Purikura?" Shizuru said picking up the conversation. "Yeah, I remember those. It was such a girly fad."  
"There are pretty popular at my school," said Keiko.  
"Tell me, do girls still wear loose socks as well?"  
"Eh, sometimes," said Momo. Something about Shizuru's attitude was suggesting she wasn't in to trends. And for someone who works at a hair salon it was a pretty surprising. It must be a popular subject to her at her job. It must have bored her to no end at the same time.

"Now that I think about it, I think I bought some with me." Keiko got up to go look for them.  
Momo who saw this as an excellent time to share got up to get hers. "Me too."  
"Oh great..." said Shizuru with great enthusiasm. She blew another puff of smoke.  
Yukina looked ever so confused.

They both returned, Keiko with a small travel agenda and Momo with her outlandish journal.  
"Spread them on the table," instructed Shizuru so she could investigate further. Yukina seemed to join in in the nit picking out of curiosity again.

Both books were opened up on the coffee table. Upon inspecting Keiko's they found a lot of photo stickers ranging all the way back to elementary.  
"Oh, do we see Keikohad a boyfriend when she was little?" said Shizuru pointing at a few of them.  
"No," she defended. "Those are all of Yusuke when we were younger."  
"Wow, you two go way back," said Momo enjoying the paraphernalia.

"Where's all your grade school ones?" asked Shizuru taking hostage of Momo's looking through it. Most of the ones on the earlier pages were ones taken with her middle school girlfriends and ones she traded for.  
"Oh, I didn't come to Japan till over a year ago so I wouldn't have any." Though that was no excuse seeing as photo booths were universal. It was just not as exciting before and not as convenient and decorated as stickers were here.  
"Really?" Shizuru sound shocked with the comment.  
"Yeah..." Something seemed to sound wrong with that statement.

"How is it that you have more then her then?" she said pointing at Keiko.  
"Eh..." she said a bit embarrassed.  
Shizuru gave out a laugh. "It's okay. I'm just playing with you."

Momo loosen up with Shizuru's teasing. It wasn't like it was that much more then Keiko had. Her stickers only filled out the front and back cover in the inside binding and parts of the first page.  
"You're so lucky," said Keiko looking at her stickers with Shizuru's. "Kurama doesn't mind taking them with you. Yusuke hasn't gone in to a booth for me in ages."  
_He looks like he's been taken hostage in there though, _thought Shizuru. Though in her experience all guys always have the same hostage look in these pictures.

"What's this?" she stopped at one page. "My little bro?"  
"And Yusuke?" added Keiko with vicious eyes. _I'll kill him!  
_"Let me see, is it Kazuma?" said Yukina. Shizuru returned them on the table for public viewing pleasure.

"Oh yeah," said Momo. "That was no long after the Saint beast mission."  
"Hey, can I have one of those?" asked Shizuru.  
"Eh sure," and thus one of them disappeared in the grips of Shizuru for blackmailing purposes.

"I don't get it," said Keiko. "He told me he wouldn't be caught dead in one of those again!"  
"Well, when he saw Kuwabara pussing out on it, he started to tease him. So one thing lead to another."

"Oh my, is that Mr. Hiei?" said Yukina pointing at pictures that seemed half hidden in the journal. The pictures still on its sticker sheet.  
"You got pictures of Hiei?" said Shizuru pulling them out.  
"He doesn't look too happy either," added Keiko.

They all started to look at them in amazement. Something about seeing Hiei in a normal human setting was very appealing and made him appear less mysterious.  
And almost scary at the same time.  
Just then someone came in the room carrying an assortment of snacks and drinks.  
"Sorry girls, but I got a bit tied up earlier," said the cheery Botan. Looking around she noticed that three out of the four people in the room were discussing something amusingly while one was watching in earnest. "What's going on here?"

Upon further investigation, Botan saw the journal's lying open on the table with familiar faces staring back. Joining the group she saw what they were looking at.  
"Hiei?!?" she said before bursting out in laughter.  
"The one and only," remarked Shizuru.  
"I never seen Mr. Hiei so terrified," said Yukina. She seemed to be sharing his horrific experience.

"I say," said Botan.  
"Botan, where have you been?" asked Keiko.

"Nowhere special, I thought we can go surprise the boys," she said flashing the booty she got in her arms. "But I see you guys have found something else to occupy your time with."  
She started to get immense in the pictures as she leaned over the couch to look.  
"Well this sure does changes my impression on him," she said holding the ones of Hiei out to Momo.  
"Yeah...just make sure he never sees them," she said grabbing them out of Botan's hands before something disastrous befalls on everyone.

"You mean has never seen them?" asked Yukina.  
"Nope."  
"Then how does he know his soul was taken?"

They are stared at the little ice maiden with wide-stricken eyes.  
"Oh Yukina," Botan started first. "You don't actually believe all those petty rumors? When someone takes your picture your soul doesn't really get snapped away."  
Somehow Botan's argument didn't help.  
"But how do you know for sure? Have you ever had your picture taken, Botan?" Yukina asked back.  
"No...well..."

"Well I obviously still have my soul intact," explained Momo.  
"I can't say about the poor defenseless men in the photos though," Shizuru said feeling the need to joke again.  
"That's not funny! I didn't force anyone to take those pictures with me...." she paused. "Except for Hiei, but I had a good reason."

"Sure thing," said Shizuru putting out her cigarette. "I think it's about time we head over there and see what Kazuma is up to this time."  
"Good idea, I hope Yusuke is with them," said Keiko. "Which reminds me..." She got up and went to her room to grab something.  
"Hey, do we think we should bring these over as well?" asked Botan as she grabbed hold of their purikura stickers.

Momo made a frantic leap for her book. "No, I don't think that's good idea."  
The thought of Kurama's horrified expression when he learned that she showed all of them was more terrifying. She would imagine some of the pictures she had he would liked to have kept secret from the guys as well.

And then there was Hiei...  
A cold shiver went down her spine. Not that she would ever show him but he realized that the strange contraction that he was pushed in to produced a product so humiliating she could imagine...

_He'll probably corner me in a dark alley or something...or ever worse..._Those strain of thoughts quickly littered her head. _Most not forget...he has some serious assassin skills._

When Keiko returned carrying a sightly tired-looking Puu in her arms, Botan grabbed all the snacks again. While the girls all rushed over next door, Momo went ahead and hide the Purikura stickers in a safe stop for now. Managing to slid it under the mattress of the hotel bed she sighed a breath of relief.

_That should stump Botan for awhile,_ she thought before quickly catching up to them to avoid suspicion.

_

* * *

_

**Next: I promise the next one to be longer and to include Yuu Kaitou and maybe Kido and Yana. Mostly focus on Kaitou though.  
Then therefore after I will take requests intertwine PuriKura in to them or some aspect of modern Japanese culture.  
********  
Side notes:**

******Loose socks- popular trend among school girls. I heard a rumor that they might use some kind of glue to hold them up in the right place. But JBox does sell the socks and the glue...the socks look they could be 3 feet in length as well..lol**

******Shizuru working in a hair salon? - Can't remember which volume of the manga it was, but it was early on. Right after the fire where Keiko rescued Yusuke's body. Kuwabara mention something about his sister working in a salon, and it was apparently Shizuru who cut Keiko's hair for her.**

******Yukina afraid of her soul being taken away? - It was only mention in Eizou Hakusho, the OVA. In a extra scene before leaving Dark Tournament, they all gathered to take a picture, but Yukina persist in not being in it for fear of her soul being snapped away. That's why in one commonly seen picture, the one Keiko is holding in the 2nd ending song, Sayonara Bye Bye, does not included Yukina.  
**


	6. Kontatsu

**Just got back from my vacation...(revised-that was months ago actually, lol)....that's why I haven't been updating in weeks now, lol. I will take in Death101-Fox version's request for the next chapter.  
It took me awhile to get this chapter to the 'purikura' level! I really thought hard on this one! For some reason I like writing about Kaitou. He is one of my favorite characters from the show to work with. Oh btw, if you ever read anything involving 'curly-head' in the earlier chapters, it's probably referencing Kaitou :P **

**

* * *

**

"It's raining again..." Ignoring the fact that someone made a comment about the weather, he continued to read his book.  
_I wish people would have something more intelligent to say, _he thought.  
"I wonder how long it's going to last this time."

And it wouldn't stop! It wasn't like she was holding a conversation with anyone. People talking to themselves were always the odd type. Odder then he was sometimes perceived.

"It's kinda soothing. What do you think, Kaitou?" This was a male voice this time.  
At the sound of his name being dropped he put down his book. There was really only a few of his classmates that talked to him, but only on the count of a crisis that almost destroyed all of humankind a few months ago.

Now it seemed, he had actually made a few good friends out of that disaster, for better or for worse. First being, his high school rival Shuichi Minamino and his very obnoxious girlfriend. Who today was complaining about the weather.

_If it isn't the prince, _he thought. _He's always a wonder.  
_His attention got drawn by the less intelligent creature sitting in her desk staring out the window.  
"It's just rain," he stated just as blatantly not caring about the weather or what his classmates thought as an intelligent piece of conversation.

She puffed. "I wanted to go out today too."  
"Shouldn't you be studying for a test instead?" teased Kurama.  
"You have to be the fun killer, don't you..." she lumped forward on the desk.

_I don't know how he ever puts up with her, _thought Kaitou being the quiet onlooker.  
"Well, we can always study together," Kurama tried to compromise. And just because this day couldn't get any better... "Kaitou, how about it?"  
"Hmm? Excuse me?" realizing he was being put in to the conversation again.

"Would you like to come over after school?" he asked to clarify this time.  
Kaitou couldn't think of a better excuse to tell. In fact, he had nothing planned.  
Ever.  
It was hard to admit, but the time he did spent out of the classroom involved solitary hours in his room studying and reading. Occasionally he would relax by playing a couple of video games but that was it.

This was the first time though that his rival had invited him to his house.  
And on top of that, _she_ was going to be there.  
"Hmph, I'll think it over." He returned to his book.  
_I don't have time to deal with this idiocy._

"Heh," he heard the main cause of this idiotic behavior. Somehow he knew there was no compromising out of this one.

****

_So is this what she considers studying? _  
Kaitou watched as she flipped through a popular music magazine. All featuring popular idols he knew nothing of.

When she started to ask him opinions of certain celebrities he shrugged giving non-verbal responses.  
The prince was downstairs getting tea for his guests leaving what Kaitou dreaded...alone with the girlfriend.  
The _kontatsu_ table separated the two of them but they still faced one another.

Now that he thought about it, why was it even out? Sure, the temperature outside was dropping, and it was starting to get noticeable. But usually a heated table was bought out when it was seemingly getting colder.  
_I mean, we just switched over to the long-sleeved uniform last week, so why?_

Not to mention it was on and she was getting pretty toasty with it.

"Not that is concerns me..." Kaitou started to say grabbing her attention. "But why is this out?" To make his statement fully more obvious, he pointed at the table.  
"Because it's winter already." Was the nonchalant answer that fell from her mouth.  
"But it's only October."  
_Actually, it's still technically considered Fall...._But he decided not to argue with her sense of awareness on this.

"We switched uniforms though last week." Okay, her lack of reasoning seem to have come from the uniform shift. Kaitou applauded his deducted power on that one. Though it seemed pointless, he decided it was best to point it out to her.  
"Yes, I know that. But usually that does not mark the time to be using one."

"Then when do you use your _konkatsu_?"

_A Kon...........katsu? Please god, did I just hear her right? I think I just did, she said 'Ka' instead of 'Ta'?!?! Does she know it's not said that way. How stupid can you get! That changed the whole meaning of that word completely.  
_She stared at him the whole time this thought was processing in his mind.

"Is something wrong?" She decided to ask but it was too late. Kaitou had burst out laughing across the table. _What the hell is he laughing at?  
_  
Just then, Kurama came in through the door. "Sorry, it took longer then I..." He stopped when he witness the hysterical Kaitou and the puzzled looking Momo sitting across from him. "Did I miss something?"  
"Your idiot dope of a girlfriend..." Kaitou pointed at her. "Just called this a _'konkatsu'_." He pointed at the heated table.

"She did, did she?" He seemed not impressed.  
"Did I say it wrong?" Momo asked. Apparently she was the only not noticing her own mistake. Kurama set the tray full of tea and goodies on the table then sat on the edge before correctly addressing the issue.

"Momo, do you know the meaning of the word _konkatsu_?" He stopped her when she pointed at the table. *Sweatdrop* "Okay...first off, before we go in to anymore misconfusion, its _kon-ta-tsu_, _- Kaitou, stop laughing please! -_ ....not the other word you said."  
"Wait then," she continued when someone finished their laughing fit. "What was the other word I was saying then?"  
"_Konkatsu _is a term meaning 'marriage-hunting.' It's more formally used by singles looking for a relationship ending in marriage as their goal."

"Well...that has nothing to do with a heated table then." Her tone of voice sounded quite disappointed with herself in not knowing that.  
"Likewise." Kurama commented.  
"So when you asked me when I use 'marriage-hunting'...." Kaitou started. _Though I laughed more on behalf of inadequate knowledge. _"It felt quite silly."

"That is if there is any girl crazy enough to want to marry you." Momo put out.  
_That felt like an arrow just shoot me through the heart, _thought Kaitou.  
"So maybe it should be better now then that you start, Kaitou." Kurama said lightly as he sipped his tea. Teasing Kaitou just seemed all of the sudden very entertaining.

"Start with what...?" _I don't like how this sounds one bit coming from him.  
_"With the going to _Konkatsu _bars, of course." He added that quite matter-of-factly.  
_GODDAMN YOU!_ _Not you too!_

Enjoying the turn of events, Momo laughed herself at Kaitou's suffering.  
"Hey, do they put a _Kontatsu_ in a _Konkatsu _bar?" Momo asked. It sounded like a silly play on words really. Which probably caused the mishap in the first place.  
"Please stop thinking!" Kaitou raised a hand towards her. "Before the idiocy befalls on me too!" It seems it has already infected the prince somehow.

The teasing ceased on the account of the number-one complainer here.  
"I still want to know why though..." Kurama quickly stated to Momo. "Usually your _Japanese _is not this atrocious."  
"Eh! I'm sorry, alright? I usually forget about certain differences like that."

Kaitou observed this as 'not-being-the-first-time-this-has-happen.'  
"But didn't you learn this language first?" Kurama tried to argue.  
"Last time I remember coming to Japan, I was three. So really now, I don't remember."  
It made sensed of all a sudden to Kaitou when it dawned on him. Momo did first transferred to their 3rd-year middle school a couple years ago. There was some comment made about her slight lack of understanding of the _Japanese _tongue. But surely, it was not as bad as this.

"That's right. Didn't speak much _Japanese _in England, right?" He decided not to be rude and ask the more polite question first. _That, and it explains why you don't know anything about when a Kontatsu should be used. _

"I spoke some. My father is Japanese, so he spoke it with _oba-chan_ and around the house."  
"That's right. So why did you father move to England in the first place?"  
"To study abroad. Plus, that's where he met my mother at the university."

"And what university is that?" Kaitou's curious mind wanted to know. _Surely, it's not more prodigious then Todai. _Though he must have forgot what he was talking about here.  
"Oxford."  
"Wah?!" Kaitou's jaw dropped. _Are you telling me that one of the most dimwitted people I know, though she might appear to act retarded, I don't think she really is...both of her parents went to Oxford?!  
_  
"Sounds like some good _konkatsu _there_._" Kurama pointed out already hearing this story before.  
"Really now! I didn't know that word existed till you told me!" Momo back lashed. He was teasing her still. "I swear. I didn't think you knew what Purikura was either before!"

"Purikura?" Kaitou said. "You mean those stickers most of the less-intelligent crowd speaks of?"  
"Yes..." Momo ignored the last half of that sentence.  
"Don't tell me..." he looked at Kurama first. "That you actually get in to a photo booth with that thing?" He pointed at her.

"Sometimes..." Kurama admitted weakly. "It's not actually as bad as you think."  
_Wow, I think I just lied to him. _But it was because Momo was in the room still. If she knew how he sometimes felt about this, he didn't want to think of what will happen.

"Hey, I got some! Want to see?" Momo drugged around in her bag for the notebook. "Huh? Where did it go?"  
Kurama let out a breath of relief. Kaitou at the same time was also relieve in not having to see them.  
"That's okay. I wasn't really excited to see them at all." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, hey. Here's another idea! We should go take some the next time we're in town! The three of us!"  
"What! Why?" Kaitou protested to this ludicrous behavior.  
Like he would be caught dead anywhere near one.  
"Because we're friends, right? And friends take pictures with one another."

"Well, I don't want to take a picture with you."  
_I like how she throws the word 'friends' in to the mix.  
_"Plus when did this turn in to a social visit? I thought we were studying for that test."

_You're such a downer. _Momo thought to herself as she reluctantly pulled out her text books. _I wonder what happen to my purikura book anyways? That's strange...  
_She continued to look for it.

Though it was still no longer the topic, Kaitou decided to ask the question again to someone else. Someone who could give him a better answer.  
"So why is your _Kontatsu _out already?"

Kurama, who didn't expect getting asked this himself decided it was best to relinquish the truth on this one.  
"I forgot to put it away last winter...." he said.

_

* * *

_

**Explanation on the turns of events in this chapter: So recently I thought about how cold it was getting and thought of those warm cozy heated tables. Kontatsu, right? Though for some reason I called it Konkatsu too ._. That and I most often confuse it with that delicious dish know as pork cutlet, yummy! So I guess we are both alike in our misunderstanding.  
So not to put the confusion out any longer!**  
**_*Kontatsu:_ Those lovely heated tables used when its chilly outside.  
_*Konkatsu:_ Exactly as it sounded. Something of a new fad really, this 'marriage-hunting' thing. There is even a drama for it!  
Other words used:  
_*Todai:_ Of course the nickname for the ever famous Tokyo University in Japan.  
_*Oba-chan:_ Grandma.**

**Plus, I just felt like putting some more added background on Momo here. It was really explain in at in the main story so here was a short explanation. ^_^  
That and the book went missing!! :O I wonder what did happen to it? I'm thinking a certain someone had found it and set it ablaze already. **


	7. Furaido Chikin

**Fanfic request! This is a late New Years/Christmas combined chapter.  
Really after this one, I think I spent myself. But I remind myself there is always Valentine's. And also White Day...  
**

* * *

Snow flakes fell from the night sky illuminating the midnight sky with singular white puffs. A group of about eight people walked under the street lights on the slightly crowded sidewalks.  
It was not uncommon to see groups of youngsters wandering the nightlife at this time of the year. Especially since Christmas Eve was thought of more as a couples holiday. Though it made a couple of girls feel a little more left out amongst the crowd.

"Man, if I really thought about I wouldn't have come," Shizuru huffed while watching the three couples ahead of her. She would have pulled out a cigarette by now, but it was rude to smoke out here on the streets.

Yusuke and Keiko, the some-what functional couple if a certain badboy-wannabe knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Kuwabara and Yukina, the lovely-doveycouple, more on her little brother's side then the poor ice maiden's.

And Kurama and Momo, the slightly sane couple, where the redhead either seemed surprised or confused by blondie's strange behavior.

And then there was herself walking by the blue-haired grim reaper that was getting more of a kick watching the three couples then she was, making her wonder if Botan ever had any different hobbies other then watching other's people's romance then hers.

"Why is that Shizuru?" she asked with hearts in her eyes.  
"I always forget that the holidays are more for romance, I hate being reminded all the time." _That I'm alone and its going to be that way. _She kept that to herself, knowing what will follow.

"Well maybe if we found you a date you won't be so gloom," Botan put out there. Shizuru seemed surprised that she hit the mark so well.  
"That's not the case, Botan. I am quite capable of finding a man if I want to." Lies just spilled out of her mouth but at least it will keep the beast at bay.  
"If that's what you say."

"Hey, let's go look at the tree over there!" Momo announced to the group. She pointed to the over-decorated Christmas tree in the center of the park.  
"Alright," commented Kurama nervously as he felt his body being propelled in that direction. "Anyone else coming?" He was hoping he wasn't going to have to make the journey alone.

"Nope, its all you," grinned Yusuke as Momo dragged Kurama away.

"Botan, where are you sneaking off to?" Shizuru asked as she was attempting to shadow them.  
Botan pulled her famous cat face to feign innocence. "Me~ow"  
"Oh Botan..." added Keiko as she sighed.

_Poor Kurama, _thought Kuwabara feeling sympathy towards him. _Though nothing can keep me from my precious Yukina.  
_"Um, Kazuma," Yukina broke his chain of thought, and looking very fashionable in winter clothes that Shizuru picked out for her. _(If I might add)  
_"Yes, what is it my sweet?"  
"What is that strange looking structure over there?" she pointed. A group of girls were giggling and seemed to be having fun making it even more exciting. They were huddling over a long strip of paper with images on it.

"Oh, that's a photo booth."  
"Pho-to?" she said with as much half-excitement as she did earlier.  
"That's right, you don't have that kind of stuff where you are from," said Kuwabara not noticing her change. "Hey! Then lets get a picture taken together?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, bro," Shizuru said.  
"Yes," started Botan. "After all, we can all lose our souls." She made a ghostly gesture to emphasis.  
"What are you two talking about?" he said only getting more confused.

It seems beside their side conversation, Keiko was already in the process of dragging Yusuke towards the booth.  
"Keiko...now wait, stop!" he protested.  
"Look Yusuke, I already know you're capable of getting in to one of these."  
"Oh yeah? Who told you?" Yusuke asked demanding proof.

"Oh that's right," said Shizuru overhearing the butt end of the conversation. "Those pictures."  
"What pictures?" Yusuke questioned. He wasn't about to get in to it with Shizuru knowing what she was capable of but he had a feeling. The only other time he can remember getting in to a photo booth...  
"The ones of you and lover boy here with the redhead and his mentally unstable girlfriend."

"What?! Are you serious?" he gawked. "No one was suppose to see those!" _Dammit...when a certain fox and cat comes back they are not going to hear the end of it. _

"So you can't tell me now, Yusuke that you will never be caught dead in one of these again, cause now we all know!" Keiko told him to his face backing him in to the booth scaring a cattle of school girls away from the machine.  
"Ack...alright, alright!"  
Keiko then smiled mischievously. "And as punishment, I get a picture now!" she said taking his arm and dragging him in.  
"No wait! Keiko...!" He grabbed on to the sides of the machine.

Too late. There were already in the booth together, pictures snapping away.  
"See?" Kuwabara pleaded to Yukina. "It's harmless!" Though the screaming coming from inside was not helping.  
"But that wasn't the expression on poor Mr. Hiei's face when he was in there."  
"Wait...Hiei was in a purikura booth?" Kuwabara asking sounding very amused. "No way!"

"Oh that's right!' said Botan. "Momo had pictures!"  
"And he did look like he was fighting for his life in them," added Shizuru.  
"What? Are we seriously talking about the same guy here? I can't imagine him in such a position." Kuwabara mused over the idea with very particular images.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Keiko was outside the booth waiting for the pictures to develop. Yusuke could be seen half crawling from the side trying to get away.

Shaking earlier thoughts, Kuwabara returned to the task at hand. "Come on, Yukina. Getting your picture taken will not take away your soul. I mean look at me, I'm perfectly fine."  
"Um..."  
"Plus you know I'm always here to protect you. You can count on me."  
"Alright, if you insist." Yukina put on a fresh smile. Something about Kuwabara's words lifted her mood.

"Ooo!" Botan raised a hand. "I'll come too!"  
Kuwabara gave a disapproving look, apparantly asking for a photo with the girl he loved was too much to ask for.  
"I might as well join in the action too. See what everyone is raving about," included Shizuru.

"Eh, fine," said Kuwabara. _As long as I can get my pictures of my lovely Yukina. _He found himself being escorted to the vacant booth by both his sister and Botan. Yukina shly followed still unsure.  
She took a brave foot forward though.

**owowo**

"It's nice to go off on our own, isn't it?" Momo said lightly tugging on Kurama's arm.  
"Yes, it is." He admitted. It wasn't as bad as he thought being dragged away, and felt the atmosphere in the group turning.  
They were heading back towards where they left them hoping to catch up to the group. Stopping at the crosswalk from across the street they spot the unslightly group.

It seemed Yusuke looked like he was in some sort of critical care. Keiko was pulling on him sharing some pictures with a girlish quality to it making the spirit detective go sour.

_That's funny, where the others go? _Kurama wondered as they spied on them.  
That's when he noticed. The terrifying machine standing directly across them.  
And it was in use.

"What's with that look on your face?" Momo asked as she noticed the changes.  
"Oh nothing..." he was trying to hide the fact that he was in shock, but it wasn't working. "I presume you want to as well?"  
"Want to what?" she asked confused. It was obiviously not on her mind at the moment.  
"Nevermind..." he sighed. He watched as he say the remaining of the group come out of the booth.

Kuwabara looked a bit worse for wear, while the other three girls look excited waiting for their prints. Even Yukina seemed more energinzed coming out of the booth.

"You know, everything isn't about Purikura stickers to me," Momo said. Kurama looked at her with a wondering gaze. "It's sharing something precious with someone I care for. Something I can always cherish."  
Amongst the chaos, Kurama could honestly tell himself that he enjoyed all the times that he was stuffed inside the booth. It was in those brief moments he really got to know someone.  
He reached to grab the hand of the one person beside him...

"If you told me that that horrible contraption produced such horrifying images, I would have loped your head off right then and now."  
They both sheepishly turned around as the shadow of terror sneak up on them.  
"Hello Hiei. What a pleasant surprise..." started Kurama trying to intercept.  
"Shut up. This doesn't concern you." He stared down Momo. "Where are they?"

"Where's what?"  
"I refuse to play games with you." He grabbed her by the arm. "Tell me where you hid them."  
She huffed. "Really, I wish I knew where they were too."  
"You mean you don't know?" He let go looking more lost then before. They were already gathering unwanted attention from random onlookers.  
The fact that Hiei was even out here was shock enough.

She nodded her head. _I looked everywhere in my room and still couldn't find them. _  
"Seriously, I thought you took them."  
"Hmph..." he seemed more agitated with that response. "I can't believe I wasted all that time looking."  
"Huh...what do you mean?" Momo asked more confused then ever. _Don't tell me it was you that broke in to my room! It was completely trashed..._"You ransacked my room! You little thief!"

"Just desserts, that's what I say." She gave him a dirty look.

_So she really can't find them?_ Kurama thought observing the conversation. He remembered awhile back when Kaitou was over and she mention them.

"You haven't seen them, have you, Kurama?" Momo asked.  
"No, of course not," he feign a smile.  
"Great...I can't believe I lost that. I had such good memories in there."

"It's your fault you're such a ditz," Hiei stated as he calmy faded into the shadows.  
"Hey!"  
"Don't want to join the group, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Too late. He was gone already. Though he doubted that he didn't hear anyways.

They crossed the street to join up with the others right when their pictures were done processing.  
"Finally, you two are back," said Botan. On que, Yusuke sprung on them.  
"Okay, which one of you showed them those pictures?"  
"Showed who what pictures?" Momo smiled.

"It was you!" He wanted to lunge on her but Keiko was holding on to him.  
"Look, this one is so cute! Next time lets bring Puu."  
Yusuke put on a disapproving face. "Next time lets bring Spirit Gun."

_I see everyone was having their own share of fun while I was being dragged around. _Kurama thought. The last four remaining of the group joined. All of them holding pictures.  
"So I'm suppose to keep this part?" asked Yukina holding hers.  
"Well, you see you can stick the back of it to something." Botan started to show her more.

Kuwabara was gloating over the one he had of him and Yukina. _I'll just covered up the other two's faces when I look at it.  
_"Hey, I heard that you had a picture of Hiei on one of these things," Kuwabara told Momo. "When can I see it?"  
"I want to see too!" Yusuke raised his hand.

"Oh too bad..." Momo said. "I don't remember where I put them."  
They both groaned in disappointment.

"Well, let's get going, crowd. The line infront of KFC won't get any shorter," said Shizuru.  
"Yeah, yeah..." said Yusuke as they reformed.

Momo lingered in the back with Kurama attached. He noticed that she was looking at the booth.  
It seems everyone else getting pictures taken except them two was getting to her.  
"Hey, maybe we should..." she began with a smile.  
"But hon, you have nowhere to put them though..." Kurama stated the fact. "Remember?"  
It threw her off the track. "Now, let's go."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done! And if Hiei didn't take them, who did?  
Oh, and the thing about KFC, its very popular on Christmas Eve. I don't know where the craving of fried chicken started, I only know that's there's always a long line there on Christmas Eve. _F_****_uraido Chikin_ is japanese for Fried Chicken. **


	8. Valentine's Special

**Purikura  
Valentines Special XD  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When Kurama showed up at school that morning, discovering more flirtatious glances in the hallway followed by shy faces and giggling _and more giggling_, he felt a sigh of relief as he settled down in his seat. Something about the female population today was at amiss. It was quite unsettling and ominous...

Turning around expecting for the one person to answer his curiosity he found she was not there. _She wasn't at her house when I went by, I just assumed she was already here._ Fortunately someone more reliable was at his seat.  
"Kaitou, have you by any chance..." he stopped when he realized the annoyed look on his face. He seldom talked to Kaitou in the morning since he was always in the amidst of a heavy paperback, but the expression on his face was beyond a simple interruption.

"Seen your girlfriend? She's over there." He pointed to the far back corner of the classroom before returning to his book. Of course, this observation was just as ominous and confused the fox further.  
"Why are all the girls gathered together?" he asked Kaitou. He slammed his book down.  
"Are you serious?" he said pushing his glasses up. Kurama gave him a blink stare. Admitting the fact that the prince was clueless, he let out a heavy sigh. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Sunday." Kurama blurted out the most obvious answer.  
"No...what's the date?"  
"The date?" He sat there thinking. _Well, today is February 13th, so that will make tomorrow..._ A shocked expression crossed his face. "How could I forgot?" He slapped his hand on his forehead.  
"That took long enough."  
"Yes, I promised mother that I will go to the shrine with her for Chinese New's Years."

"No, you gotta be kidding me!" Kaitou lifted himself half way up his seat to yell at him.  
"Relax, I was. It's...Valentine's Day." He said with more feeling glancing at the group of girls.  
"It must be a hard time for you." Kaitou added smirking. "Being stormed by nearly all the female population here. I bet your locker is always full of chocolate."  
"Well..." Kurama look at ease. "I got lucky this year that it's on Sunday."

"Are you sure about that?"  
Kurama looked at Kaitou with more uncertainly. There was no explaining why the girls was all giddy this morning in the hallway. They were not planning on ambushes a day in advance, were they? He couldn't put it beneath them just yet.  
_No, I can't underestimate. My locker was free of chocolate this morning, which means when I leave today..._  
Images of his shoe locker being stuffed with mountains of chocolate, store-bought and home-made, tied in ribbons and frillies, topped off with overbearing love notes clouded his mind.

_This will not be a good day. _He sighed. Last year and the year before. It was all the same. It's gotten to the point when he didn't feel bad throwing out the chocolates and letters without even opening it.

"Hey, Kaitou." He looked at the boy next to him for a quick solution. "You like chocolate, don't you?"  
Kaitou suspiciously tilted his head back to the smiling fox. What was he up to?  
"Depends, why do you ask?"  
"Well, you see how it is..."  
"No, I do not." Kaitou wanted to imply. In fact he could see what direction he was getting lead into.

Kurama huffed as he came to the resolution that he had to spell it out.  
"Every year I get more sweets and chocolate then I can consume." _In truth, it really makes its way to the trash. _He left that fact out for know. "So instead of letting it all go to waste and spoil, I thought it would be considerate of me to share some of it with you. Especially since..." He stopped there.  
_I said too much. _There was no point in telling it straight to him.

"Since what?" Kaitou spat out. He started to get agitated when Kurama did not finish his sentence.  
"Since...well, you know." He was getting tense in the conversation.  
"For your information, I do get chocolate on Valentine's days. And no to whatever earlier you were hinting at."  
"But Kaitou, does obligation chocolate count? In this case, it falls on a Sunday too..."  
"Shut up!" He slammed his book on the desk in frustration.

"Hey!" Momo intervene at the right moment.  
"Good morning, so nice of you to finally join us." Kurama noted as a life-saver in the situation as she took the seat behind him.  
"Hmmm...." Kaitou stared at the two.  
"So what were you doing that made you come to school an hour early?" He asked fishing for information. It was insider knowledge he knew she had managed to collect about the female population and their diabolical plots to clog his shoe locker.

"Oh sorry, about that," she apologized. "A few of my friends wanted to trade chocolate this morning. The likelihood of any one of us getting together tomorrow seems highly unlikely."  
"I see..." _So they are planning things early.  
_"Plus tomorrow, we're going to meet everyone at Genkai's, right?"  
"That was the plan. But my mother wants to go to the shrine with my step-father's family. So I might be running a little late."

"Ah, what about you, Kaitou?" Momo asked. "You were invited, right?"  
"I might drop by." He turned away to continue reading his book withdrawing himself from the conversation.  
"Well, can you decide by the end of today?"  
_Why won't she stop talking? _was the look in Kaitou's eyes.

"I want to know if I have to give you your chocolate today." He looked at her.  
"You're...giving me chocolate?"  
"Yeah...I give all my friends chocolate." She added in a casual way.  
_Oh great, so I am a friend? _Kaitou leaned back in his chair with a look of terror. "Then yes, I will be there." _Better cancel that though.  
_"Oh good then," his attempt to humor the situation appeased her mood. "Then Kurama, do you want yours today or tomorrow?"

"Oh...um..." he stared at her. In truth he never threw away the chocolate he got from Momo. There was no way he could. She never presented him with chocolate at school and never in a sneaky manner. In fact, she was always bold with her advances so he never could turn her down. "Did you make it yourself this year?"

"Why would it matter if I made or bought it this year?" she asked.

_Oh trust me...lots of reasons. _"Nothing at all. You can give it to me when you think its the right time."  
"Fine, you can wait till tomorrow at Genkai's when I give everyone else their chocolate."  
_Oh great, that also reminds me. The other girls are probably going to give us chocolate as well. Though I can't imagine Shizuru getting in to the spirit._

"I don't think the prince needs anymore chocolate after today." Kaitou stated.  
"That may be true..." Momo agreed. "Though I have a feeling we might have another nestling situation."  
"Oh right..." Kurama looked less hopeless about the end of today. _I think this happened last year as well._ "I admit, high school girls are more clever when it comes to Valentines."  
"Excuse me? Nestling..?" Kaitou looked at her utterly confused. "How does that have to do with chocolate?"

"How do I put it..." Momo started. "It's like a sparrow. Pushing the others bird's eggs out of the nest to replace it with their own."  
"But with chocolate." Kurama incited.  
"Yes, so if a girl decides to place her chocolate in to his locker and see other girls have already done so. She would simply trashed all previous chocolates to replace with her own so it will stand out."  
"I take it you have witness this behavior?" _Maybe even perpetrate it yourself. _

"What else would explain all the chocolate in the trash?"  
_There are other reasons for that, I'm sure. _Kurama thought remembering earlier days. _Let's just hope it would be the former.  
_The bell finally rang forcing students to take their seats.

On a later note, Kaitou's plans to cancel tomorrow backfired. He was bombered with chocolate.

_

* * *

_

_**Fun stuff about valentine's chocolate (mostly taken from wiki):  
giri-choko- Many women feel obliged to give chocolates to all male co-workers, except when the 14th falls on a Sunday, a holiday. This is known as giri-choko, from giri ("obligation") and choko, ("chocolate")  
chō-giri choko- Same concept as with above, except down with unpopular co-workers receiving only "ultra-obligatory" chō-giri choko cheap chocolate.**  
_**_tomo-choko- Friends, especially girls, may exchange chocolate referred to astomo-choko; from tomo meaning "friend" Roughly 70 percent of the chocolate bought for Valentine's is attended as Tomo-choko.  
honmei-choko - Favorite chocolate, chocolate given to a loved one._**

****

_Expect my next update on March 14th, White day. ;)_


End file.
